User talk:Oath to Order/Archive One
Welcome! Hello, , and welcome to Zeldapedia! Thank you for . I hope you like the place and decide to stay. Here are some pages that you might find helpful: * *Manual of Style * I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Zeldapedian! Please sign your messages on s using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, feel free to post in the Help desk. Again, welcome!--Richard 16:33, 19 January 2008 (UTC) RE: Welcome Template Yeah, but it is also good to welcome the anons; sometimes they don't know their IP address is shown and it's good to tell them the benefits of creating an account so they can have a larger share in helping the wiki :)--Richard 19:33, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Thank You! Thank you so much! I didn't even know that people gave out awards on wikis! I'm just wondering what I did that was so helpful! Thanks so much! M. H. Avril 04:10, 3 March 2008 (UTC) P.S. Is there any project or page that you need help on? I'd be happy to help if I've had any experience on the topic! :Well thanks anyway! It was really thoughtful. M. H. Avril Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 21:16, 7 March 2008 (UTC)Hey OTO do you think that Majora is the strongest Zelda villain? Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 04:58, 8 March 2008 (UTC)Well I think Majora is the strongest, Why?, because if you see what happens he destroyes the world, Ganon never did that, ps OTO do you like Tim burtons the Nightmare Before Christmas? Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 20:18, 8 March 2008 (UTC)Why? Gerudo Go back and watch Ganondorf's Execution where it states that "he was the leader of a tribe of thieves that invaded Hyrule in the hope of establishing dominion over the Sacred Realm." So yes, it IS stated in the story. And the rest is just logic and common sense. It states that he led his "tribe of thieves" in an invasion of Hyrule (the invasion that was about to occur at the end of Ocarina of Time) in order to establish dominion over the Sacred Realm. It even shows a flashback of Ganondorf on his steed with fire, brimstone, and destruction behind him as he and the Gerudo Army invaded Hyrule. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVYggDnaJgY Hero of Time 87 01:43, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome. It might be better to substitute templates that are used for welcoming so the message on a user's talk page doesn't change when the template is changed. Again, thanks! Cheers :) DragonBallZ 20:43, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 03:56, 21 March 2008 (UTC)Hmm OtO do you like my last name? Ravenswood? How can you not like Midna?! Questions Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 20:22, 23 March 2008 (UTC)Well Giygas from EarthBound/Mother is stronger than Ganondorf. Also is Tabuu, Nightmare, Sephiroth/Jenova, Yu Yevon/Sin, Cell, Legendary Super Sayain Broly, I am sorry oath but I have seen Villain's that far surpass Ganon in term's of raw destructive power. Adopting the wiki Hi Oath to Order. There's no need to adopt the wiki as many of the admins are currently still active (for example, , , and have all edited sometime this month). I've just given User:Fused Shadow admin powers. If you also want to become an admin, you can do so at Zeldapedia:Administrators#Nominations and applications and after a week or two depending on what the consensus is (most likely everyone will agree) I'll make you one!--Richard 20:27, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Rollback rights I've just given you rollback rights. You can still request adminship at Zeldapedia:Administrators if you want though.--Richard 21:17, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 23:04, 23 March 2008 (UTC)Sephiroth can come back anytimw he wants to, Sin blows away towns easily and when high tech weapons are used aganiast him he controls his skin and sends shockwaves that disentgrate everything in it.s way, most the villains in the DB series could easily mess up ol pigboy, and Giygas destroy's the Universe and his attacks are neither magic nor psychic, all these villains could easily handle ganon, can Ganon create craders ? no, can Ganon destory the Universe? no, Tabuu easily whiped Ganon out in one hit, Ganon is one of the weakest most petty villain's ever, also Majora is a lot stronger than Ganon, Oath I suspect youve never played any of these game's. I am sorry Oath but Ganon is a whimp.